


The Love of Harry and Louis

by justuntilmorning



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Honestly its mostly Harry and Louis, I Don't Even Know, I Suck At These Tags, M/M, No Smut, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis, kingdom au, liam mentioned, niall mentioned, zayn mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justuntilmorning/pseuds/justuntilmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once long ago, kingdoms lived peacefully in harmony. Not long after, the kingdoms were provoked; a tragedy happened. The two devastated kingdoms; Rosewood and Novia began a tense feud. It started with competition between their ancestors. One royal family was jealous of the other for they had more people. Envious of Novia, Rosewood commenced to distrust them. Over the years, what happened disappeared into yearning hate between the kingdoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Harry and Louis

Walking along the creek is calming. It’s a bright, windy day away from the kingdom. I had no duties, and thankfully, no conflicts to hide from. I strolled to a flat, round rock on the side of the creek, rolled my trousers to my knees, and slid my long legs in the cool water. I soaked up the sunlight beaming down on me. The contrast of the water and light was draining all of the stress out of my body. I leaned back to lie down and closed my eyes, drifting, listening to the rustle of the brush while gentle tornadoes stirred my chocolate curls around.  
I was about to fall into a light sleep when all of a sudden I heard a rock plunge into the creek before I felt the freezing water rain down. I jolted up, and for a moment, I forgot I was on a rock, and most of all, by the creek. My eyes opened just in time to see myself fall forward, right into the water. Just my luck.

“My apologies.” A voice cried out and I felt a grasp on my arms, pulling me to the rough, dry surface as if I weighed nothing. “Are you okay?” The arms wrapped around me, gently warming me and that’s when I dared a glance up to see a boy, maybe a little older than I, looking right back at me with worried cerulean eyes. His feather like caramel hair was cut short and was sweeping ever so slightly to the side. I really couldn’t see much more for the sun hid behind his head with rays of light glittering around his head.  
“Are you okay?” He leaned forward to feel my forehead. His hand was like fire touching my icy skin. That’s when I noticed for the first time that I was uncontrollably shaking. In my mind, words scrambled around with the words I wanted to voice, but my mouth wasn’t functioning right. I shifted my body just right to sit up. Anger seeped into my body and spoke for itself.

“Do you not know to not scare a person upon a creek?”

“I was worried how still you were.”

“That is not a reason to throw a rock.” I rolled my eyes at his excuse. I mean I was soaked to the bone in my clothes.

“I don’t have a reason for why becuase my anger clouded my judgment.” He frowned. I really looked at him in that moment without the light blocking my view. Dark circles occupied the space under his eyes, there were creases that seemed like they were camped out on his forehead and his hair was tousled in the unintentional way as if he was running his fingers through it constantly. It caused my anger dissolved into questions.

“Why were you upset?” I tilted my head to the side, genuinely curious.

“It’s nothing.” With the way his lips moved I could tell he was biting the inside of his mouth.  
“It doesn’t seem like nothing to me,” I softened my tone even further.

“I had an argument with my father.” The blue eyed boy paused to let out a deep sigh. “He had my future planned out for me already. I fled to think. I ended up here with a beautiful boy lying on a rock.” I could feel the blush spreading across my face as he smirked. “Why are you here?” “I came here to get lost with nothing to worry about.”  
“Do you have anything to worry about?”

“Not at the moment.” I paused. “I never caught your name.”

 

“My name is Louis.” I thought he reached his hand out to shake but ended up pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

“Harry.”

Though like all decent moments, it had to end because in that second I heard rapid footsteps like a racing heart approaching us and I realized they were coming from my side. I stumbled to my feet, racing across the creek toward the sound.

“Wait,” Louis barely shouted out after the initial shock, but I kept running. I couldn’t possibly have anyone find me on the edge of the kingdom, let alone on the other side. Voices called out my name giving me little time to react. My foot accidently hooked into a root sticking up from the ground. With the force of my sprint, I cracked the root and fell. It was a little more than I thought it would be. I was close enough to the palace to be inconspicuous so I relaxed a bit, ignoring the dull ache in my leg. I once again heard the footsteps and guards crowded around me seconds later.

“It’s about time you arrived,” I raised an eyebrow.

“I am sorry, Your Highness,” a guard apologized. 

I could do nothing but watch the trees zip passed as what felt like returning me to my dungeon sat heavy on my heart.

“How was your day, son?” My father asked at the table at dinner. He eyed my ankle and frankly he was being obvious about. Hopefully he doesn’t think he’s being sneaky. He probably heard the story from the guards that found me.

“My day was fine.”

“I have noticed you have been limping.”

“I was with Liam. We were practicing my swordsmanship. Then I went for a walk and I tripped on a root.” Not all of it was a lie.

“Early in the morning, I stopped by his barn. He was there training Zayn,” she commented. “You were not there.”

“I slept in this morning. I went out in the afternoon.” I was quick to defend myself.

“You have been very distracted lately.” 

“I have been distracted. I have been thinking about what it is like in other kingdoms.” My mother laughed with no humor lining. 

We sat in silence while we finished up our meal. My mum excused herself from the table, immediately returning to her duties with my father close behind. I was left alone with questions bouncing around in my head.

I paced back and forth in my father’s study. It was the only place I will not be disturbed. I loved this room; it’s my favorite of all. Shelves of exotic books, lined the sidewalls from the floor to the ceiling. A wooden desk was placed in the middle of narrow room, taking up most of the floor space while a long couch took up the rest of the room. On the back wall, there was a large window covering the entire wall. It’s the perfect place for the moon on a night with a stunning clear sky, like tonight. It was at its fullest, rising slowly from the horizon, illuminating the night sky speckled with small stars. This was the best time of the day, though I couldn’t enjoy it this time. 

The palace was sound sleep while I was wide-awake. I had much on my mind, dozens of questions racing through my mind. Why did they leave me at dinner? Absentmindedly, I ran into a pile of papers placed haphazardly on the edge of the hardwood desk. They poured down like waterfall onto the floor. I kneeled to collect them, when something caught my eye. 

I reached over to take a closer look at a cream colored one that stood out of the  
rest. What was stated took my breath away instantly. In a private counsel many years ago, Novia, my homeland, and Rosewood agreed to an arranged marriage. The first born of Novia is betrothed to the first born of Rosewood. 

Though, my sister, Gemma, whom was older, died in a horseback riding accident when we were young. Therefore, by default now, that’s me. Wait. I am to be betrothed to the first born of Rosewood? I didn’t understand this. I had never even met any of them in the first place. We hated each other for as long as I could remember. Because of that, we steered clear of each other. I collected the scattered papers quickly, placed them on the desk like they were never touched and scurried out the room.

I functioned with no emotion for the next couple days. I couldn’t forget that night, that agreement. On the third day, I did not want to be around anything involving my family. I strolled to my previous spot on the creek, being so vacant; it was perfect. I sat down on the shore close enough to touch the water I so craved to swim in. A person rode towards me on a midnight black horse from the other side, dismounting his horse with overwhelming sense of elegance. As he walked closer, I recognized him. It was Louis from the other day.

“You have finally decided to come back. I was starting to think I scared you away.” Louis smiled and sat down opposite from me. His bright blue eyes were sparkling.

 

“Of course not, though, if you want to get to know someone, talk to them first.” I teased.

“I have to admit, I was hoping you would come back.” He studied his hands for a bit. “I looked for you, but you weren’t here.”

“It was raining yesterday.”

“Yes, I was soaking wet. And so were the flowers.” 

 

We talked and laughed across the creek, mirroring each other. At one point he offered to take a little ride on his horse.  
“No thanks. I’m fine.”

“Come on, please I would like to show you around. Scared to cross the creek again? Are you traumatized?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Why can’t you?” Louis gently asked. I wanted to say that I mostly stayed clear of horses because of the accident. My answer was quite rudely interrupted by a boy wearing a tiresome expression. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but your father is looking for you, Your Highness. What should I tell him this time?” He asked.

“Tell him that I am going to be back by sunset, Niall.” He simply waved it off and with that, the boy turned and headed the way he came, not wasting any time. Though, I couldn’t help but notice he called him Your Highness. A title only entitled to the royal family of a kingdom. I had never been outside my kingdom and because of that I didn’t know the kingdoms, other than Rosewood, of course. I couldn’t contain the questions.

“Where are you from? What kingdom?”

“Rosewood.” I would have never had known. This is prince of Rosewood. It seemed like fate, to be honest. My father would be furious if he knew of this, but I didn’t care right now. They had been keeping things from me. Louis seems like a charming person with a dazzling smile that not even the sun could compare to. How could our families hate each other? I was never going to receive an answer from my family. They keep everything so enclosed from me. Would Louis speak to me again if he knew I was Novian Prince?

“What’s wrong?” His voice sounded concerned.

“I am from Novia.” I closed my eyes and waited. Waited for the footsteps leading away from me, a scoff of disgust or even a hint of disbelief.

“I know,” was all he said. That’s it? That’s it? I know.

“How did you know?”

“You are on Novian land right now. This side-” He pointed to the ground by his feet. “Is Rosewood,” He explained. “I knew you were Novian since I first saw you and I don’t care if you are.” I groaned. I simply was too vague.

“It is not that simple.” I covered my face with my hands for a moment. “I am the Prince.” I softly said.

“I know.” Louis forced out, staring down at his feet as if he was just caught stealing sweets before supper. “The necklace that hangs around your neck is unique, there is none like it in the entire world. I recognized it when I pulled you out of the water. It used to be worn by my ancestors until they arranged an agreement. Novia was given the necklace to be worn by the potential betrothed and only them until the agreement is closed with the wedding.” 

“Why did you still want to talk to me, knowing I am the prince? With the whole feud and all.”

“It doesn’t matter to me. And besides, you just fell into my life,” His laughter chimed through the air.

“Why is there a feud between Rosewood and Novia in the first place?” He rested his head against trees.

“It started ages ago by the ancestors, though no one remembers why. I have to honestly say; I do not think Novia knew why in the first place. Rosewood was the one who started the feud that is known. It is just pointless and I wish it would end. I hear my father speaking of it a lot.” He ran his fingers through his glossy hair and forced out a sigh. “Our families are cowards. They love to hate, but hate to love. They have never seen the bigger picture, even after all these years. 

After a long pause, he continued. “Let’s not talk of this terrible feud. My offer still stands for that ride through the forest.” Louis stood and held his hand out, waiting patiently while I thought about it for a second. For some reason I trusted this boy waiting in front of me. We clicked the moment we met, even though it was him fishing me out of a creek. It wasn’t Rosewood and Novia at that moment. It was two people possible falling for each other and it was breathtaking.  
I didn’t give it a second thought after that. I hopped onto my rock and reached out for his hand to help me over to his side.

He aided me onto the horse even though I told him I didn’t need him to and slid on right behind me. “Hold on, Your Highness. It can be a rough ride.” We passed as what it seemed like miles of trees as they all looked the same. I felt like we were retracing the same path. I wanted this to last forever; it felt like flying. We rested in an open field of wild grass dancing in the afternoon breeze. We flattened the grass with our legs by sitting in the grass, still out of breath.

“What kind of flowers were they?” 

“I don’t know, “He tried to make the shapes out with his hands, failing terribly. “Small and yellowish?” I threw my head back in laughter.

“That is so cheesy and cliché.”

“You love it.”

“Thank you. They were lovely.” I grinned, gazing into his eyes, it seemed like I was falling into the sea. The most beautiful waters I had witnessed. 

His hand found mine, and held on tight. His other arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head against his chest with surprisingly familiarity. He pressed his cheek to my head. I closed my eyes briefly at the comfort of his touch, my heart warmed at the feel of his exhale on my brow. I listened intently to his racing heart. I wished time would cease to tick, stopping forever in this very moment. To stay there in that very spot with Louis. 

We left for our separate ways at dusk. Neither one of us desired it, but we would soon be looked for. I cleaned up in the washroom and made my way the table where my mum was waiting with a scowl on her face.

“Is everything alright, Mum?” I asked taking my place.

“What did you do today, son?” Her voice dripped with acid.

“I was out taking a stroll.”

“By yourself?”

“Yes, why do you ask?” I looked up from my plate.

“That is not what the watch guard stated. He told me you were with a boy. Not just any boy, though. Prince Louis of Rosewood. Why were you with him?” A hand slapped the table, harshly.

“Why do you care? You have never taken interest in me and I’m your son. You always look down at me, like an outcast. Why do you do that? You have never cared about me. I’m like another servant to you,” I stood, my chair scrapping against the tile floor with a screech.

“I will not have you question me!” The Queen mirrored, bolting upright. “You will never see that boy ever again. Do you understand me, Harry?”

“No. I’m done being the dirt you walk upon.”

“You’re disowned from me. Harry, I am finished with you.” Her words felt like a dagger to the gut.

“What is going on here?” My father’s voice bounced off the high ceiling.

“Rob-”My father cut her off.

“Anne, I don’t want to hear it. Harry, please retire to your room for now. I will speak with you later.”

I barely made it to my chamber when the storm tore through. I threw myself on my bed with so many emotions cramped inside me each one of them wanted to dominate. How could she do that? I don’t want to be here. Tears ran freely from my eyes. I wished Louis werehere. He would soften the blow, make it seem like it was all just a dream. I wanted to return to the safety the afternoon with him. I secured myself in all the blankets on my bed like when I was a kid and tried my best to imagine him holding me.

 

My father finally came to speak to me. It seemed like days since I hurried through the corridors to my chamber after the argument with Mum. He walked up to the side of my bed and pulled my shield from my head.

“Harry, follow me.” 

I let him drag me from my room all the way to his study when he let go of my arm right outside the door and walked in. I followed obediently after him. I didn’t expect to see what I did. King Rosewood stood before me with the Queen on one side and, of course, Prince Louis, on the other. Though, I noted Mum wasn’t present but I brushed it off. All were greeted and the start of the meeting started, discussing what was actually happening here.

“Mark, my old friend. Are you ready for this?” My father sat at his desk and pulled out a bottle of ink. The Rosewood king leaned over the desk, looking at the parchment placed in the middle of the desk.

“It’s about time,” he chuckled. They picked up the long feathers to sign the paper. I edged in closer to read the heading across the top in huge, unmistakable letters. Treaty. This is a day of surprises. I took a seat on the long couch.

“I cannot believe we were still fighting this feud even after forgetting what sparked it,” My father chuckled. Everyone in the room joined in. “Mark, have you had supper this fine evening? Would you like to accompany me?”

“That sounds absolutely lovely.” 

The room was emptying because everyone wanted to celebrate the long awaited peace, chatting rather loud.

“It was bound to happen. Any year.”

“Just like them.”

“They were going to meet sometime.”

“I’m glad they did.” Eventually, I couldn’t hear any of voices from the corridor.  
Louis sat down next to me, using his fingers to brush away the tears left over then gliding along my jaw to bring my face closer.

“Are you all right?” He whispered.

“Now I am,” I gave a weak smile and leaned into his caress.

“Everything will return to normal with time,” He ever so slowly leaned towards me, closing the remaining gap between us in more ways than one. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me close, deepening the kiss. Though, I pulled back for a moment, a little breathless.

“Nothing has ever been normal between us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any mistakes made. I wrote this at like 2 in the morning.  
> So I really wanted to write a fic about Harry and Louis soooohere it is.  
> Comments and criticism, they are always welcomed :)  
> Peace out.


End file.
